Scuba
Scuba is an online adventure game, developed by Louis-Simon Menard. The game environment was inspired by Minecraft. Environment The game is based on a 2D cubic world, that is made from square-shaped bricks for presenting ground. Below the ground there is a sea that spreads over the entire game. Most of the game world is found underwater, while only a small part of it is located on ground level and above sea level. There are minerals embedded in some ground blocks, and other are attached to ground bricks. The game also has a variety of flora; some of it underwater, and other is on ground. The minerals are embedded in ground squares. Plot The game starts with an animation that shows an alien's spaceship. A meteor hits the spaceship, and the alien has to perform an emergency landing in a cubic planet. He then must repair the spaceship's motor, in order to take off. Game play Instructions Moving is done using the arrow keys. When going underwater, the alien would float where it is. The alien has a laser gun, which is used to grab minerals, flora and ground, and can then collect them. The collected items are used to generate rarer items or equipment. Water areas The alien has the ability to dive. It has a limited amount of oxygen, and has a limit for the maximum diving depth. At some point, where the water is very deep, there isn't much light left and the screen turns dark. The player has a small flashlight with a battery, that can only last for a short while. All of those limitations can be decreased by equidding special equipment. If the alien runs out of oxygen, his life bar would start decreasing. Items Items are collected by hitting a certain target with laser. Once collected, items are automatically added to an inventory, which is accessible through the crashed spaceship. They can be mixed in special arrangement for producing advanced items or equipment. Those arangements will eventually generate the spaceship's motor. Inventory The inventory has 55 slots, that can contain items. Each slot can hold up to 64 items from the same sort (e.g. 64 dirt blocks). Crafting Crafting is the action of combining several items into one item or equipment. Crafting is done according to Crafting Recipes, and involve 2 to 9 items. Crafting is done in a 3×3 blocks square, where each item has to be placed in its correct slot. Equipment Equipment allows upgrading the alien's abilities. It is built using crafting, and the more advanced the equipment is, the more accessible and easier the game is. Modes Using the mouse, the player can hit targets with laser. By pressing the number keys 1-6, the player can switch modes for performing different actions. #Mining Laser- used to mine minerals and kill sea creatures. #Rebuild Dirt blocks- dirt blocks can be used for building a new block. #Lantern- emits light once placed underwater. #Air Cabinet- allows refilling air underwater. #Crafting Station- allows crafting away from the spaceship. #Light Energy Charger- charges light battery. Development *'Louis-Simon Menard'- development. *'Mathieu Goulet-Aubin' artwork. *'shockwave-sound.com'- music. External links *Scuba in Armor Games *Game flash file